The Brightest Fall
by somethinglikethesea
Summary: The Academy is for those given a second chance at life. In return for their blessing, they must train to become Guardians and defend mortals against demons; and even themselves.
1. Beginnings and Ends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the plot; who wouldn't love to be J.K though?

.

* * *

The Brightest Fall

_Chapter One_

"We need something… someone new."

He just caught the lasts of what his partner was saying as she finished her little rant.

"Someone new?" he queried with no idea on what she was talking about.

"Yes someone new," She paused, narrowing her eyes at him, scrutinizing his expression. "You weren't listening were you? We need someone new, fresh meat in a sense."

"And what will you, as the butcher, do with this fresh meat? Getting sick of the original lot are we, finally starting to smell the rotting flesh?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes at him. "No, you fool. We just need someone special to rustle a few leaves or even shake the damn tree. It's getting a little boring since nothing's come up on our radar for a while, nothing to fight or defend ourselves against."

"Just because there isn't anything now doesn't mean nothing will come up sooner or later—"

"But I'm sick of waiting and so are the rest—"

He'd heard this part of her argument many times before so he interjected before she could get on a roll. "You're second in command of this academy! Have you thought about changing who we defend? Instead of the main concern being ourselves, since we're more than capable of fending for ourselves, we may as well do something for those who can't really see what they're up against nor have the ability to defend themselves?"

Her expression was soft, yet he knew she was deep in thought. Whatever it was she was coming up with, he would support her not only because he was her friend but he was profoundly indebted to her.

"What did you have in mind?"

She was actually considering his idea? This was new. This was going to change a lot, especially with what he had in mind.

"Well… when was the last time someone went scouting?"

She closed her eyes, trying to recollect the last time someone had gone on an escapade. "Uh, six months ago was the last recruit."

"And how are they fairing?"

"Well enough, still undergoing training."

"Right well, that'll be over before long and they'll need some realistic application soon enough."

They both walked to the edge of the balcony, their view spectacular from above the clouds. "Will you just tell me what you have in mind already?"

"Look below you, what do you see?"

She leaned over the balcony edge, "Mortals."

"Yes, _humans_. Weak, fleshy beings that are really no different to us except for the fact we have a set of undetectable feathery wings planted on our backs and extra ordinary abilities that come along with them."

"Your point?"

He went quiet, just looking down at the miniscule specks moving around on the earth below. He then turned toward his commander with a smirk. "Give me permission to scout."

She just glared at him after he made his evasive request. Who and what he had in mind didn't concern her for now, not until his plan was in action. He would give her the fresh breeze she wanted to rustle the loose leaves that surrounded her, maybe even bring a hurricane her way.

"Granted."

She turned on her heel and left him to his own devices, knowing that he would return to her with the information she was after once he was ready. But now, with the permission he was finally approved of, he could run amok and rustle a few feathers himself.

.

* * *

.

The late Autumn breeze caressed her skin gently as she left the restaurant, her belly full with food and shoulders bearing no weight of her troubles. It was amazing how therapeutic a simple dinner with friends could be, its effects marvellous.

"Hermione!" called a familiar voice from a distance behind her.

She turned on her toes to find Ron fumbling in a hurry to catch up with her. Once he reached her side out of breath, he stood tall to his full height and stretched his arms out.

"Lost your fitness have we?" Hermione teased.

"Hey...!" he tried to poke at her with a finger.

"So why did you come running out here like a toddler finding his feet?"

Ron gave her a weak warning look, much too breathless to even think up a retort, "Because you left this," he placed her wand in the pocket of her jacket which she was positive she had left in her bag, "And this."

She watched as Ron tugged a small box from his pocket, the size of his palm and waved it in front of her nose.

"Ronald…"

"Hey now, no full names please, otherwise I'll make a run for it thinking I'm in trouble." He joked lightly.

"You just might be in a moment."

"Oh come one 'Mione, it's your birthday."

"But wasn't your gift apart of what you all pitched in for?"

Ron cleared his throat before answering, "Yes and no. You know what Amelia is like, so, I had to keep this under wraps. Didn't even tell Harry!"

"Of course your girlfriend would be worried about you sneaking away and giving secret presents…"

He took her hand and placed the pale blue box in the centre of her palm, "But you're one of my best friends so she can't complain."

She laughed lightly at how mischievous he thought he was being, "Well thank you very much, Ron"

He beamed down at her and she couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Well, I think I might head back inside now… Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home..?"

"I'll be fine on my own; thank you Ron."

"If you say so…"

She knew how much he didn't like her walking home on her own, but he couldn't force her not to. And so he took her head in his hands and drew her forward so that he could plant a light kiss on her forehead, "Happy Birthday Hermione."

Ron turned away, glancing backward once more before kicking up a jog back inside the restaurant. Hermione was thankful for the beautiful souls that she was surrounded with; she'd never trade them in for anything.

With the little box in her palm, she lifted the lid to reveal a gorgeous silver chain. It was simple; and even though complex is something that everyone thought she preferred in most instances, it moved her.

But this was beautiful and if only she had thanked him while he was still with her. In a quick and practiced motion, Hermione latched that chain around her left wrist. She noticed a little portion of paper sticking from beneath the pillow that chain originally rested on.

Slowly shuffling her feet and picking up a pace, Hermione read.

'_I know you may see this bracelet as near nothing because it really doesn't have anything great about it but I hope you can give it a chance so that you can make it great. There's a little part on the chain where you can add your own charm, and I would've picked something but you know what I'm like when it comes to choices._

_So, Happy Birthday Hermione, _

_Love always, Ron.'_

She couldn't really tell if the tears welling in her eyes were there because of the cold wind that had picked up or how touched she was by the note. Hermione giggled to herself as she took a grounding breath, rolled her shoulders back and made her way home.

Elated and full of joy, Hermione continued her journey home with an unfaltering smile on her face. The bracelet that she'd just received, now latched around her wrist, was the only form of light, reflecting the dim remnants of the street lights disappearing behind her.

She paused mid step, turning to observe the now eerily dark street. All and any form of light was nowhere to be seen. Something instinctual, deep within her gut told her to run, but yet she stayed put, trying to hear for any sign of life around her. The notion in her gut grew stronger and she finally complied, picking up her speed as she drew out her wand.

"Lumos—"

Before the bulb of light could even grow from the end of her wand, she was tackled from her side, being launched to the damp concrete of an alley way that had suddenly appeared beside her. Her wand knocked from her grip, gradually dimming out and leaving her alone in the dark with her faceless attacker.

Her body jumped into overdrive, reeling in on her primal instincts to protect herself. She looked back to the opening of the alley, but all that was found was a tall, brick wall closing her in with no way out. Where was her wand? That's all she needed but there was no chance for her to squat down and find it in the darkness, she couldn't take a chance in the small confined space with another who only seemed to see to her demise.

She drew a breath, attempting to calm her thudding pulse that swamped her skull, trying to listen for movement. Before she could even take a step, Hermione was shoved from behind to the ground, landing on her hands and knees.

There was no break in the attack, as soon as she was floored, a heavy boot connected with the side of her ribs with a tidal force, winding her and leaving her gasping for oxygen. There wasn't even a moment to spare an effort and breathe, before she knew it, she was taken by her hair and dragged up toward the face of her assaulter.

His heavy breaths fanned her face, swamping her nostrils with the heavy stench of alcohol. He paused as he held her high, and then throttled her in his grip before stopping again. It was almost as though he was being controlled, manipulated. Her insides were a mess, all bodily functions in a confused flurry as to how it was to get her back to normal.

Her lungs were like a shrivelled sponges yearning for water, to return to a more flourished state. Words failed to concoct in the depths of her throat and she was left to fend for herself, weak and in the grips of her assailant.

It wasn't over, she knew it. Her senses screamed out to the rest of her body to fight back, there was no chance of flight and Hermione was not one to give up. She tried to rock backwards, gaining little momentum to launch a kick at her attacker's knee.

Bad idea or what?

He groaned then roared aloud as he took her by the neck, throwing her at the nearest wall like she was a mere paper ball being tossed at a rubbish can. Her vocal chords did what they could to cry out as her temple collided with wet, jagged brick wall.

The warm trickle of blood that snaked its way down the side of her jaw and her dwindling consciousness told her that she was losing. But that didn't mean that he wasn't done with her, he gripped her by her coat and hurled Hermione onto her back, headfirst into a puddle where her previously luscious curls now resembled that of a soaked mop.

A faint stem of light gradually grew from somewhere above her meanwhile her aggressor drew a blade from his sleeve, pointing the tip of the dagger right below her collarbone, above her heart.

There was no stopping him, without a pause in action; he pressed the knife-edge into her skin. Blood was drawn as he leisurely dragged the knife down toward her heart. She shrieked in unimaginable pain, praying and begging to whoever could read her thoughts or hear her cries to save her.

She couldn't tell whether time slowed or picked up speed as an extraordinary light followed with a fierce heat consumed the small space they were in. All pressure that had previously filled her body at various points because of her attacker had disappeared and she now had a chance to take in a breath.

A new presence was sensed, causing her to sit up on her elbows in an attempt to see who was now there. A tall, cloaked figure stood a few steps away from her, their hand positioned out before them, palm toward the ground and glowing slightly. She followed the line that the hand was directed toward and saw a pile of simmering ashes at her feet. Ashes?

Her mind began to blank out as the blood loss finally took its toll, her remaining sight focusing on nothing as it began to blur. And now she was going to be left alone with a stranger whose intentions she has no idea of. She really should've let Ron walk her home.

* * *

.

**Authors Note**: Hey, hi, hello! For anyone that is reading this, I thank you so so **_so_ **much! This fic has been an idea embedded in mind for a very long time and I'm finally getting out and down on paper and typing it out too; my obvious intention was to be able to share it with others and only hope that you'll all enjoy it. Please Read and Review!


	2. Burnt Lungs

The Brightest Fall

_Chapter two_

Bright but warm light was all that surrounded her. The smell of lavender tickled the hairs within her nose, allowing her to feel a sense of calm and to relax. Multiple parts of her body stung with the aftermath of dwindling morphine, particularly her ribs and left shoulder.

Her eyes continuously defied her attempts to keep them open. She tried to move her arms to sit up but could barely manage an inkling of energy. Hermione squinted, trying to focus her blurred vision, when a hand came over her eyes, hovering and blocking away the bright light of the room. Struggling to find her voice, she only managed to choke out a strangled 'thank you'.

"Don't mention it." He mumbled softly.

Hermione hummed in an attempt to find her voice and a steady tone as she tried to study her helper's appearance. She wanted to know who he was, where she was, what was she doing here? But had an odd gut feeling that she wouldn't be receiving any answers all too soon.

"What's your n—name?" She croaked out hoarsely.

He smiled softly at her and taking a couple of moments before opening his mouth to speak. "I'm C—"

She watched as his face morphed from gentle to strict and guarded. As she scrutinized him, he moved his hand from above her face to by his side, grasping the metal clipboard. His body language was stiff, almost like he was going to brace for an attack, she could see the whites of his knuckles as he gripped the clipboard after folding his arms. With the brightness of the room beginning to sprout a head ache at the back of her skull, Hermione decided to close her eyes.

She was now intently curious as to what or who could've cut him off so abruptly. Footsteps approached her bedside and she decided to stay quiet.

The footsteps ceased and a voice spoke. "Not another word." It announced. "Her status?"

The voice seemed familiar but she wasn't in the right state of mind to match it to anyone in particular.

"She's alive and conscious; responsive." Her assistant stated back.

There wasn't a response from the visitor but she could feel the controlled fury flowing from the assistant who still stood at his post beside her. If the lights weren't so bright and she hadn't closed her eyes, Hermione would've been able to watch what was going on between the two on either side of her bed.

Once she'd heard her visitor depart her side and leave the room, she peaked through the slits of her eyes to get a better look at her doctor. His head was tilted backwards, his eyes closed and taking a deep breath in. He then brought a hand to his face as if he was trying to wipe away the exhaustion.

Hermione took this time to studying his feature. He was tall, lean with an athletic build. His skin was a chest nut tone, his hair coloured black. Her eyes were glued to the glow he had about him, ethereal of sorts. Before she could even refocus her sights, he turned to meet her gaze. His steel blue eyes holding a sort of sympathy she wasn't expecting.

She decided to speak. "Who was that?"

He sighed. "You'll meet that prick sooner or later."

He smiled at her and she did her best to rearrange her face to reciprocate the gesture.

"So…" Hermione took a breath to try and cope with the rising pain in her chest as she spoke, "Am I allowed to know your name?"

He hung the clipboard on the end of her bed before turning to face her. "My name is Castor. Any questions that you have, I am unfortunately not able to answer. I wish I could satisfy your curiosity which is no doubt at its peak but I don't have that power."

Castor smiled at her again as he went to turn away.

"Well thank you for letting me know, Castor." She paused to take another breath. "My name is—"

"Don't."

She was extremely confused by his unexpectedness. "Sorry?"

Castor pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. "Don't tell me your name, please. I'm not allowed to know."

Her confusion shot through the roof and it physically pained her mind to even try and grip onto whatever it was he was insinuating or lacking to.

"I—I don't understand…"

"And that's okay. Like I said, I wish I could help you out but I can't. I've already said enough as it is," He answered as he turned to take a sip from his mug before mumbling, "You're not even allowed to know mine..."

Hermione felt as though the darkness that previously consumed her mind began to physically suffocate her. She struggled to remember anything since she woke up. And now it seemed that endless questions swamped her skull, overwhelming her to the point that she began to hyperventilate.

She felt her lungs begin to constrict and her throat close up. Her eyes began to burn with budding tears and her lip quivered with a sudden fear. Where this was all coming from, Hermione didn't know.

"Oh no, stay calm. Shh…" Castor rushed to her side and placed his hands on either side of her face. "It's okay, you're safe. Just breathe."

She couldn't do it, even though his soothing words sounded like silk caressing her ears. Hermione continued to shake and tried to ground herself but her emotions got the better of her.

"Come on honey, just breathe. Try and breathe."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to calm down but found she choked on a sob instead. Memories were tangled and she couldn't pick out the ones that were causing her this grief.

"Alright then," Castor repositioned his hands to cup her face gently. "Breathe with me…"

In a moment, she felt her face start to warm with an oddly humble feeling. It flowed through to each end of her face, her mind, and her eyes, then to ooze down her throat and settle in her lungs. The tension in every fiber of her lungs eased away, allowing her to breathe better than before.

Castor's hands were still cupping her face as she lay there. His thumbs smoothed over the hollow beneath her eyes where several tears had pooled. Her body now felt extremely relaxed, just like she'd finished a soothing bath. She opened her eyes to the sight of blurred vision, the remnants of burning tears caught like constellations in her lashes.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this." Castor removed his hands from her cheeks and she wished he hadn't.

It was comforting to be held in place when she felt like falling apart. Most of her body had fallen into a sort of muscular sleep and it was best that the rest of her body and mind should follow; to sleep was the better choice than to try and push through the fatiguing consequences of crying. And so she did. But before her mind slipped out of consciousness, she heard Castor's soothing voice.

"I'll be here when you wake…"

And in the midst of all the darkness of not knowing what could happen next, Hermione felt an odd sense of comfort, allowing it to lure her to sleep.

.

* * *

Birds whistling in the wind and the steady stream of a lake were the sounds she woke to; for a moment she would've thought she'd fallen asleep in a forest somewhere but the memories of not long ago, drew her back to harsh reality. Her body felt like a dead weight and so Hermione started to stretch, beginning with her toes, wriggling each one to get the blood flowing.

Her ankles were next in line, followed by her knees which she raised off the mattress beneath her, extending her toes to stretch her legs out. As she went to raise her hips, a sound from beside her stopped her in her tracks. Finally opening her eyes as she placed her legs back down, Hermione turned to find Castor with a warm smile positioned on his face.

She felt her cheeks turn slightly pink at the idea that she was being watched and caught stretching when she thought she was alone. But then she remembered his last before she slept, that he would be there when she woke.

It was nice that he had kept to his word, Hermione could only imagine what it would've been like if she was given a little more time to herself in a place that she had no idea of and was completely helpless in.

"How are you feeling?" Castor queried from the lounge across from her bed, placing his book down to rise and make his way over to her.

There wasn't an exact word to describe how she felt, but there were plenty to pick from; sore, tired, uncomfortable, frightened, confused. And so she decided to go with, "I'm okay but I'm not…"

Castor chuckled, "That is completely understandable."

He picked up the clipboard at the end of her bed and began to scribble notes down, glancing up at her every now and then. Watching him, she came to notice the details on his face. The lightly scattered freckles across his nose, a prominent dimple on the left side of his lips and a scar that started at the end of his left eye, and in a zigzag fashion, ended at his earlobe.

So she asked, "What gave you that scar?"

Her question brought him to a halt, placing the clip board back at the end of her bed and tucking the pen behind his ear.

"This…" He tapped at the scar, "was given to me on my twentieth birthday, by a boulder. And a jagged one at that."

Castor smiled at her as he traced the scar back and forth.

"A boulder?"

"Yeah; an old high school bully had singled me out from a group hike into a mountain range. Hated me so much he wanted me dead…"

He turned and switched the background music off as he continued his story. "So he pushed me down a steep hill, thinking it'd be funny to watch me crawl back up again and find my way back to the base camp or the rest of the group. Mind you he stomped on my compass too.

"Meanwhile, my gear and I had a great old time together, rolling down the hill like we'd been shoved into a washing machine! Now, this boulder that I mentioned practically saved my life. Basically stopped me from rolling off of the oncoming cliff. But it also nearly ended my life.

"The momentum that I'd picked up on the way down backed me up with such a force that when I'd collided with the stone, I had completely split the left side of my skull! And you can imagine the blood loss right? Right. I was also partially paralyzed to. The left side of my body wasn't responding. So with the already severe amount of blood loss that was seeing to my death, the paralysis complimented it also."

Hermione played his story back in her mind like she was watching a film in a cinema. "H—how did you survive?"

He trained his sight to the ground below him. "Like you, I was brought here, operated on and saved…"

Operated on? What had happened while she was out cold? Before she'd woken up the first time?

"Which brings me to what I was meant to inform you of a little earlier," He pulled a chair close beside her. "When you were found and rescued, you arrived here with a deep gash from right below your left collar bone and stopped just before the dagger could puncture your heart."

She smoothed her fingertips over the dressing gown where her said scar was. And she felt it. The tender skin sending pangs of pain through her chest when she applied a small amount of pressure.

"You also came in with two fractured ribs and another that was broken. Those too were on the left side. And to top it off, you've got a scar running from your right temple down along to your mid jaw."

Once again she moved her fingers to trace the delicate skin along the side of her face. Unintentional tears started to well within her eyes as the memories of her attack clouded her thoughts. Castor placed his hand over hers that was still resting in her lap and she felt that soothing notion again. Ebbing gently through her just like when she'd had her panic attack.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Calm me down like you do."

Castor paused and raised his eyebrows. "H—how… how do you know that it's me…?"

Keeping the contact between them both, she began to feel the soothing feeling diminish but sensed another replacing it, one of satisfaction and relief. "Can you feel that?"

"The change you're making me feel?"

"Incredible…" Castor breathed.

Hermione smiled faintly, "Incredible?"

He let out a heavy sigh, "No one has ever noticed what I do, yet here you are and you've noticed it straight away."

Smiling to herself she replied, "I think I know magic when I see it, feel it even."

Castor beamed back at her and she could see the relief take over. Who or whatever he was, was finally being recognized, seeing as everyone else here hadn't seemed to verbally encourage or notice his ability. Their hands were now clasped together and this moment meant something to her. Whatever the connection was that had birthed between them, now mattered. She'd made a friend, something she needed in a midst the unknown.

A knock at the door brought them both back to the situation at hand. Before letting go, Castor gave her hand a quick squeeze then moved off for the door. Watching his face, Hermione could tell that whatever was being said; was serious. By the inward slant of his eyebrows and clenched jaw, Castor wasn't too happy.

After a couple of minutes of somber mumbling from the door, the discussion was over. Castor's features softened as he turned toward her. Releasing the door knob and a shallow breath, he informed her, "Okay, there's some serious stuff that needs to happen now."

"Serious stuff?"

"A briefing of sorts; the questions you have, will be answered."

.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Progress; Second chapter up! I'm hoping to aim for weekly updates, so let's see if I can do it. Thank you for reading! Please review, your feedback, good or bad, is greatly appreciated


	3. Here and Now

The Brightest Fall

_Chapter Three_

It felt extremely uncomfortable to be back on her feet again, especially when she wasn't so sure that she could stand for more than thirty seconds without falling forward and nearly landing flat on her face; thankfully, Castor was there for support. Not only was he accompanying her to the briefing for the physical escort, he also served as moral support, which Hermione graciously accepted. There was only so much she could cope with on her own, and especially in a place she was far too vulnerable for her own liking.

Not that she ever liked being vulnerable in any sense, that was.

After rolling her body off of the surgical cot and several turns of fumbling around to get the feeling back into her legs, Castor assisted her in a quick rehabilitation exercise to accept the tingling feeling in her toes and walk as she normally would with minimal fault. She tried as best she could, placing a hand on her forehead to try and keep back the oncoming dizziness from spilling out.

There must've been a dead line to get to this briefing that Castor had mentioned earlier, since he almost forcibly dressed her in the plain grey singlet and black tights, had she not declined and requested he not push her own personal boundaries.

"Come on, we really can't dawdle about right now," he sighed from the other side of the curtain, "I really don't want to be on the receiving end of a pissed off commander."

"Patience is a virtue, Castor."

He chuckled. "And please don't call me by my full name, makes me think I'm in trouble. I'd prefer Cas, if you don't mind!"

She paused, mid action of slipping into the runners she was given to wear, a particular phrase in his sentence triggering a painful thought.

"_Ronald…"_

"_Hey now, no full names please, otherwise I'll make a run for it thinking I'm in trouble." He joked lightly._

Ron.

Harry. Everyone back home… Oh _God!_

She'd left them. Been taken from them. They didn't know where she was. How were they going to find her when they figured she was gone? How was she supposed to let them know that she was okay? Oh no, oh _no._

Hermione burst into tears as seemingly never ending questions barraged to the forefront of her mind. She couldn't contain the loud sobs that escaped her, slowly crouching down to wrap her arms around her legs and hold herself close, wishing this dream away.

And in a moment, Castor was by her side as he'd immediately sensed the change in her aura, bending down to her level and taking her hands from around her shaking form and grasped them in his own. Subconsciously aware of what he was about to do, Hermione felt the soft prickling feeling bubble up around her heart and then behind her eyes, easing the dread that had risen within her.

"Trust me, everything will be okay. Whatever I'd done or said to trigger this pain, I'm sorry, truly." Cas began to stand, taking her arms up with him to guide her back to standing. "But you can't give up now. To get back to which you left, you've got to get through all of this. So chin up, _amorem_."

An arousing notion pulled right below her naval, as he beckoned her to be brave. Whatever he'd said in such an adoring tone sparked a fire within, and she stood strong, gripping his arms to steady herself.

He'd given her a few moments to collect herself and pull up her game face, despite the fact that she had no idea on what was about to happen next. But that was beside the point. How many times had she, Harry and Ron faced the unknown and tackled it head long? That most definitely meant that she could do this on her own. And so she plucked as much of her Gryffindor courage as she could for the time being.

Cas encouraged her to take three, full, deep breaths to centre herself before they left the room. As they stood at the door, she glanced back at the cot which she had nested in for the past couple of days, then turned back to take Castor's arm and follow him out.

As he closed the door behind her, they entered into a hallway that only leads to the room she had been in. Already uneasy, she held onto Cas' arm much tighter as they followed the hallway out. Glitter tinged, coffee-cream coloured walls sparkled lightly in the lit passageway that they travelled down, the pearly white tiled floor beneath her feet standing out brightly in comparison to the black runners she was wearing.

The short hallway reached an arched end where the walls shot diagonally out, parallel as they entered a wide entrance hall of sorts. They paused for a moment as Castor checked the time, then cocked his ear toward the ceiling as if trying to hear the direction they were to be travelling.

In the time he took to pause, Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the grand foyer they were standing in. The hexagonal room before her was marvelous, to every second wall – including the one they were standing at – there was an archway leading toward another passageway, and between the three entries to the corridors there were three, floor to ceiling glass windows, on the remaining walls revealing the outside surroundings.

They started to walk again, veering toward the passage to the left. Glancing outside the enormous windows as they passed, she could see the night sky, the thousands of stars stretching beyond sight, sparling in intense detail; nothing like the cheap view from her apartment balcony. This view was like someone had accidently knocked a jar of glitter over a black table, just spectacular.

It began to make her wonder just how high up were they?

Hermione was swayed from her curiosity when Cas came to a stop just a few meters from what must have been their destination. Her hold on him tightened and she dug her nails a little harder into his arm, giving in to the honest fear she'd been trying quell on their trip here. He didn't even flinch or make a sound of pain to her actions when she was sure he should've squealed or something along those lines…

Cas turned to her. "Alright, we've got two minutes to spare as they're still setting up in there. Got any quick questions?"

Oh she had plenty, many more than before since she'd had some time to think of some. But she blurted, "Should I be scared?"

His tense expression softened. "Not really, no. You might find them a little intimidating but that's all really. I've just got a feeling you've probably faced off worse so you shouldn't worry."

Hermione gave him a timid smile in return. Oh for _sure_ she'd faced off worse, and by the likes of Voldemort that is. Damn it all, what was she going on about, she _could _do this!

The doors before them clicked as they were unlocked. Cas took her arm from his bicep and placed down to hang beside her frame. She felt a little hollow at the loss of the comforting contact but it was quickly smothered over as he place his hand at the small of her back as the doors swung open.

As the doors were slowly opening, Hermione glanced up toward Cas, "Stay close, please."

He didn't respond but the motion of his thumb rubbing faint circles on the small of her back confirmed her request. In the few seconds that the doors came to a halt, she nearly forgot how to put one foot in front of the other. Pulling up on her hesitation, Cas pushed with enough force against her back to get her moving again.

The first thing she spotted as she walked in was the enormous painting on the back wall. The centre of the painting had a heavily armored solider, wielding a long sword. His face could not be seen as his head was covered with a hood. The spikes on his shoulder armor jutting out at a dangerous length, and behind them, outstretched to their full span, were striking white wings, keeping the armored form just a foot from the ground. Surrounding this lone solider in the shadows, was what looked like hundreds of the enemy, waiting to strike.

On either side of the painting, embedded into the walls were shelves of what must be ancient tomes, the spines of the books looking somewhat tattered and worn. To the walls on either side that came out diagonally to the back wall, there was one, lengthy glass display drawer, filled with peculiar artifacts of different shapes and sizes, all sorts of luxurious looking colors.

_Was that a hand!? _Hermione thought to herself as she was guided to finally take a seat in a plush arm chair.

Curbing her curiosity, she took a leveling breath to calm her thumping pulse. She was really in need of Castor's emotional manipulation right at that moment. As if on cue to her internal plea, Cas placed a hand on the top of the backrest of the chair, right at her shoulder and inconspicuously placing two fingers on her shoulder blade. Instantly she felt at ease, before sensing a rush of oncoming confidence to boost her self-esteem.

And now she really noticed the five people, merely three meters away from her. Three of the five sat at a mahogany bench, whilst the remaining two each flanked either side of the table. They all had this otherworldly glow about them and it was incredibly enchanting, like she didn't want to look away but knew she shouldn't stare. There were two females that sat on either side of the one male in the centre of the table. The one to the left had a Mediterranean-olive type complexion with bright gold eyes, her dark, blood red colored hair, falling straight, over her shoulders; she looked young, maybe a little older than herself.

The pale brown hair of the other woman was crimped and tied into a loose bun at the back of her head, her grey-gold eyes near blending in with her pale skin tone. The one flanking on the left had dark brown skin, lilac coloured hair and pale hazel eyes, where the right flank had a neutral sort of complexion and a black colored bob-cut that made her blue eyes stand out almost like a fly in the milk.

"I should start by welcoming you to The Academy," spoke a deep voice. It drew Hermione's attention to the male in the middle – he had a dark olive complexion and grey-gold eyes like the woman beside him – his sights studying Hermione softly as he spoke. "And to introduce myself, my name is Delphinus; and I am what you could call the Headmaster of this Academy. And I must ask, how are you feeling? I could only imagine what you must have gone through in the past two days of arriving here."

Hermione paused as she processed his question. Cas nudged her shoulder to answer, and she felt like giving him a glare to just relax, she could just feel how edgy he was. So she let out a breath before responding, "I… I feel, odd. Confused and a little anxious but safe, does that make sense…?"

The man chuckled lightly in response. "Plenty…" Delphinus shuffled a few sheets of paper before him, then sliding them over to the young woman with the dark red hair. "I assume Castor here, has told you what you're here for?"

Hermione looked up to Cas. "Not entirely, just that this was a briefing where questions will be answered."

"Good man." Delphinus praised; and Hermione felt a fleeting moment relief flush through her body. Though it most obviously wasn't her own but conveyed directly from Cas. Glancing up at him again, she watched as he creases in his forehead smoothed out, his eyes brightening a little.

"Either way, I think we should continue with the 'briefing', Phoenix…" Delphinus gave a cue to the girl with the blood-red hair. Sitting up straight and fingering the edge of the sheets that Delphinus previously slid over before her.

"Hi," Phoenix greeted. "I'll just rule out a few precautions you're going to need to follow for your stay here—"

"Stay?" Hermione interrupted. She was not staying, she was going to get better and leave, not stay. Gods, _no_.

"If you were to let me finish…" Looking disgruntled at being cut off, Phoenix swept her locks over her shoulder and cleared her throat. "Yes, stay. It is part of your debt you need to pay back for being given this second chance."

"But I—"

Castor jabbed her forcibly as a warning. So she bit her tongue and waited for the explanation to be over.

Seething, Phoenix put a hand up to stop her again. "Castor you may leave now."

Before Hermione went to stand up for him, Cas did the job himself. "I was requested by the girl to stay with her for support."

Phoenix went to debate his statement but Delphinus cut her off with a motion of his hand. "Fine. However, continuing again, you were found beaten and bleeding profusely, verging on death. One of our own came in and _saved_ you! We don't usually swoop in and save random mortals—!"

"Calm, Phoenix…" hummed the woman on the other side of the table.

Releasing a huff, she did as bade and continued her rant. "Look, your distress was sensed by one of us. We can hear the pained calls and thoughts of all who are suffering,_ but_ we only tend to the loudest and one of those was yours."

So her mental cries for help were heard. Hermione didn't know what to feel, elated that her saviors were right here before her or that there were consequences to follow.

"When you arrived in our ER, we had a choice. First was to make as though that blinding light you saw was the last you'd see and put an end to your suffering or repair your damage and modify your memory and put you back down to where you belong _or_ mend your injuries and measure the substance within you, then rehabilitate you and train you to become like the one who saved you, one of us. We had seconds to decide, and Delphinus here, chose to give you this second chance, said he knew you deserved it.

"You'll only have to ride out this sentence for a minimum of six months, after that, well, the choice is yours. Nevertheless because of the gift of life that you were granted, you will pay it back. That'll also be your new motto."

This was just too much to handle. Since when was she forced to have to do anything for anyone? Never. How could she possibly cope with this – this burden – now? Picking up on her inner turmoil, Cas moved into action and calmed her down, preventing a fresh wave of tears from rolling over.

Hermione let out a very long breath, shaking slightly.

"Now that that is out of the way, Lyra," the girl with the lilac coloured hair stepped forward at the call of her name by Delphinus. "Will you please prepare personal quarters for our guest here."

With a curt nod, and a warm smile directed to Hermione, she left the room.

"And Norma, could you please inform Perri to choose one other with him, to prepare the medical room." Upon request, the other who was flanking the right side of the table, stepped forward, curtly nodded to Delphinus and left the room, gliding along the tiled floor gracefully. "Castor, Phoenix, you two may now be dismissed. Castor, find Lyra and the location of the quarters she's preparing; Phoenix, you can tend to your previous duties. Thank you both."

Cas stepped forward to crouch down to be level with Hermione. "I'll catch up with you later okay?" With a tender squeeze of her arm, he backed reluctantly out of the room, followed by an irritated Phoenix who shoved him right out of the way.

The room fell quite silent, since there now weren't seven pairs of lungs all breathing at once. Delphinus stood, bringing two chairs with him and placed them a couple of feet away from where she sat. "Cassi, will you bring the clip board with you and the files Phoenix left behind."

The older woman did as asked and joined Delphinus to sit before Hermione.

"I should've introduced everyone at once, please forgive my tardiness." Said Delphinus. "This is Cassiopeia, my co-conspirator and other half." He smiled tenderly at Cassiopeia as he spoke, not caring to hold back the amount of adoration he had for her.

In return, Cassiopeia gazed longingly back at him. "But please," she turned to Hermione. "Call me Cassi – or mum – if it makes you feel better and as most of the others like to call me around here."

Hermione's heart warmed at the offer and she suddenly felt extremely at home, like she was visiting a beloved aunt.

"Now this is the more personal part that Cassi and I tend to with new recruits."

"Recruits?" Hermione queried.

"It's the term we think fits best with what you and the others are. Nonetheless, this is where your personal details are divulged to just the pair of us and we only. Confidential, these details will stay." Delphinus explained. "Ready?"

She took a deep breath, "As I'll ever be."

Now Cassiopeia spoke as she positioned the pen between her fingers. "Your full name please?"

She paused, centered herself with a lungful of oxygen, before answering. "Hermione Jean Granger."

"Gorgeous name…" Cassiopeia sincerely stated. "Your age and birthdate?"

"Twenty-three, the nineteenth of September, seventy nine."

Cassi stopped, glancing from her written notes and back to Hermione. "My dear, you've only _just_ turned twenty three…" Her eyes glistened in understanding "You arrived here on your _birthday_…"

Delphinus' eyes flickered from Cassiopeia to Hermione, reading the rising desolation etched into his partners facial features and he too, understanding. "We're so sorry that your special day ended up here."

Hermione's eyes unexpectedly welled with hot tears, brushing them away before they spilled over. "It's okay; please don't take any fault to it."

Sighing greatly, Cassi rolled her shoulders back and sat straight in her chair. "You're right. Shall we continue?"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"What occupation did you hold?"

How was she going to word that she was an officer in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? "I – Uh, I was an officer of sorts; law enforcement."

Both Delphinus and Cassiopeia's eyebrows rose considerably, clearly taken aback that such a petite looking young woman like herself was a police officer, in a way.

"Of sorts?" Delphinus probed.

"I'm not sure how I could explain it…" Hermione replied honestly. He left her answer at that.

"Next question; almost done…" Cassi beamed. "Where did your education take place?"

Oh great, these questions were getting trickier to answer without giving away what she truly was. "A boarding school… In Scotland…"

"Lovely. And lastly, what are you?"

"Sorry, what?" Hermione replied, confused at what they were trying to ask exactly.

Cassi went to speak but Delphinus started before her. "Do you have another sort of form other than humanoid? Or are attributed with different skills your average human wouldn't have?"

He was clearly insinuating that she just fess up what she was trying to hide, like he knew that she what she was. "I'm a Witch" Hermione revealed in a quick breath. Looking up at them through her lashes, they weren't fazed in the least.

"Ah, so you attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" Delphinus nodded in what looked like approval.

"Y-Yes, how did you k-know…?" Hermione drifted off, thoroughly dumbfounded that these people – whatever they were – knew of the wizarding world.

"Ah, Albus and I knew each other for quite a while, bless his soul, may he rest in peace… Such a small world isn't it?"

"Completely…" Hermione had a really hard time trying to absorb all of what just happened in the past few minutes, not catching Cassiopeia clear her throat to return to the questionnaire.

"Well, now that that has been established, we're at the end of this little process. Now, Hermione dear, as a part of joining this academy, there is something I'm not sure Phoenix relayed to you earlier." Tucking the pen behind her ear, Cassi continued. "The sole purpose of this academy is to give a second chance at life. And it's not every time that we save someone, do we actually choose to recruit them as a part of the rest. With this opportunity you'll be able to master new skills, develop further on your new ones and truly find yourself. Of the few that we have opened our arms to, they couldn't find themselves and were drifting aimlessly through life and got themselves into trouble that nearly landed them lifeless.

"Nevertheless in return for this blessing, all you have to do is train your hardest to become and elite Guardian and defend humans against demons, and even themselves. It is a highly regarded role to be a part of and there are many accomplishments waiting for you. We know you can do this, otherwise you wouldn't be here, much less alive."

Hermione felt truthfully inspired. And then she remembered the words Cas spoke to her when she'd broke down before getting here, _'You can't give up now. To get back to which you left, you've got to get through all of this. So chin up…'_

But she still had many questions. "What will I do about those that I've left behind? I can't have them thinking… thinking I'm _dead…_"

"We can sort out an arrangement for that." Delphinus comforted her with the assurance. "But for now, we need to get you ready to train and then be changed."

"Changed?"

"We'll enhance your body to keep up with the rest," Cassiopeia explained. "You have nothing to worry about." She smiled warmly toward her, like a mother would, to give confidence and comfort to her child.

"So when will I join everyone?" Hermione had to ask.

"You'll be joining the Eripui—"

She snorted at the word. "The what!?"

Cassiopeia giggled at Hermione's response. "The Eripui, _The Rescued_ in plain English, will be your new family during your stay here."

"But, before you join them," Delphinus and Cassi stood, Delphinus taking the chairs back to the table. "You'll need a new name."

"New name?"

"It's just a part of the whole confidentiality thing we have, betters your chances at not having anyone here snoop around your personal life, since we do have the resources to do so here."

"Curiosity killed the cat..." Cassiopeia chimed in.

Laughing lightly, Hermione stood with them. "So what will my new name be?"

"Everyone here is normally named after a constellation, since our Academy rests above the clouds – which you may have noticed on your walk here, the vivid skies that we're so close to." Cassi passed the clipboard to Delphinus and folded an arm around her waist as she touch a finger to her chin in thought. "But you're different, I just know it."

She circled Hermione, eyeing her up and down as she made a full rotation. Her eyes widened as she was struck with the ideal title for Hermione, then she smirked with satisfaction as Delphinus came to stand beside her.

"So what will it be, darling?"

"Iris."

.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey! I'm going to apologize for abandoning this fic completely and thinking of taking it down because I'd lost all motivation to tend to it as Life was throwing its best hits my way. _But _it is wonderful to know that there are some wonderful people in this world who know exactly what to do to get me back on my feet. So, I'm back! and sticking with this! From now on my updates may be scattered and sporadic depending on the time I have to write of a day.

**The 'Eripui'** - meaning the 'Rescued" in Latin and pronounced (according to google translates audio lady), with a roll of your tongue (if you can) on the 'R' as _eh-ri-poo-ee_

_Read and Review! _


	4. Trembling Bridges

The Brightest Fall

_Chapter Four_

Lying sprawled out on the plush covers of her new four poster bed; Hermione mulled over the past few of days in her mind, her tired eyes not waking with the rest of her body. Since she first woke here in the Academy to now, everything felt like one great adrenaline rush, all her senses blinded to everything that was really going on around her as she just went with the flow. And now she came down from the high, rationalizing all that had occurred.

Technically now, she wasn't Hermione anymore, she was "Iris"

She just wanted to go home and forget all of this, not have to serve a sentence for being rescued! But that made her think, why had she come so close to death? Who on Earth could have targeted her like that and what for? There had to be some sort of reasoning behind it all and she'd go down with a fight trying to find it.

Breaking away from her rising questions, Hermione felt the pang of hunger as her stomach groaned. Where could she get some food around here? Rising from the bed, she sat straight and stretched her arms out wide. Looking around the white walled room, there was a partially filled bookshelf and a set of drawers to the left side of the bed and on the right side was a study desk with several drawers and a lamp, pushed against the wall and below a moderately large window.

Along with the walls, the furniture was plainly white, including her sheets. It made her feel like she was being stowed away in a clinic rather than her own personal quarters. As she made to make sure she'd ask about giving a little color to the room, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Hermione called.

Castor edged the door open with his foot and quickly shuffled in before the door could smack his elbow and topple the tray from his grip, "Some late breakfast, I figured you'd be hungry after so long, especially since I wasn't keeping you sustained with the drip for long after your surgery…"

On the silver tray were three separate plates. One had a couple sunny-side up as well as scrambled eggs, another with several rashers of bacon and the last with a few slices of toast and pan-fried mushrooms and tomatoes. As Hermione inhaled the scent that wafted toward her, her mouth began salivating on its own accord. Castor moved over to the desk, placing the tray down and pulling the chair out which Hermione unceremoniously threw herself into, starting right on the bacon.

Laughing at her fervor, Cas sat on the corner of the table, watching her as she shoved as much food into her mouth at once as possible. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone here eat as passionately as you are right now!"

Pulling back as she realized how hasty she had been to start eating, Hermione pulled a napkin from underneath one of the plates, her face going bright pink as she dabbed at her mouth. "I'm so sorry… I'm never really like that!" she apologized after swallowing, "but thank you for this, it really was needed."

Picking up the fork that she should have used to start with, she began to pick slowly at the mushrooms.

"Hey don't stop now! It's nice to know that my cooking is appreciated so immensely… But please continue shoveling the food down, you were almost done!"

Hermione shoved at his knee, smiling as Cas beamed down at her. Her stomach rumbled in agreement, so she went back to eating her late breakfast carefully.

"By the way, have you been named..?" Cas asked tentatively.

Nodding in response, she dabbed at her mouth as she truly finished her food, leaving only a few bits of the crust of the toast and a little of the scrambled eggs.

"Am I allowed to know? Wait – don't tell me!" He argued with himself.

Hermione giggled, deciding that she felt that she'd rather Cas know her new name first before the others, it was the least she could owe him so far. Brushing her hands off on her pyjama bottoms and clearing her throat, Hermione stretched her hand out to Cas, "Hi, my name is Iris."

Amused, Cas took her hand and followed along, "Castor, but call me Cas."

"Pleasure to meet you Cas."

"The pleasure is mine, Iris…" He responded charmingly. Their hands lingered together for a little while longer, each was transfixed to the others gaze. Hermione couldn't – didn't – want to break away as she felt a warm sensation bubble from the tips of her fingers, through her arms.

"What else can you make people feel other than warm and fuzzy?" asked Hermione, slowly drawing her hand back to her lap.

"Anything, really."

"Anything?"

"I could make you feel like you'd just conquered the world, like you'd just been thrown from a cliff, shot in the stomach, hot, cold…" Castor answered, piling the plates on the tray with a nonchalant expression. "Could even make you feel like you're about to give birth if I really wanted."

Hermione snorted. "Give birth? How would you know what it's like to give birth?"

His expression turned solemn for a moment before he responded. "You know how there's consequences, catches, to those things that always seem too good to be true? Just imagine what it would be like when you've been given the news that you've got the ability to manipulate another's emotions? The power that comes with such a _gift_…

"The catch for me, I was told, was apparently simple, easy in a sense. But everyone who hasn't experienced something that you have has always got the nerve to say such a thing, that what you're going through isn't as bad as you make it out to be, "it can't be that bad". But they don't understand. It's much more complex than what was said. I feel what you feel before I manipulate it, even if it's just for a fleeting moment or for a full minute and it _hurts._ The wounds that I had to mend before most of the other recruits were changed, I know their pain, and I know yours."

Hermione's heart leapt out toward Cas, she could only imagine what such a burden felt like, the weight of another's emotions bearing on your shoulders as well as your own. "C—Can you… How do you cope with that?"

"It's… it's hard, but I've come up with a way to diffuse the pain. We all – except for you at the moment – have this guard that we can turn on and off, comes in handy a great deal when we engage in combat. It numbs the pain; you don't feel anything at all."

"But then can't you just keep your guard up?"

"That's a part of the catch with my 'ability', my guard, without my own consent, drops when I'm dealing with someone suffering. For example, as soon as you came to me, I felt… I felt your agony, your distress, and the helplessness that your thoughts gave off on the whole attack… It nearly winded me. Especially because you came so abruptly and I wasn't prepared in any sense for another patient. But I do my best to bring that guard straight back up as soon as it drops; my will is what controls the length that I feel the emotions for. But then again I do have the ability to put it down when I want to."

Cas stood and took the tray from before her and she was caught deep in thought over all that she'd just been told. She didn't particularly like the way that this conversation ended either, so she called to Cas quickly before he could leave.

"Hey…"

He half turned toward her from his position at the door, raising an eyebrow in question.

"What are the chances of being able to add a little color to this room…?"

Cas' face softened as he worked up a smirk. "It can be arranged."

She beamed as he turned back and exited through the door. Now she could lie down and let her full stomach digest its contents. Just as she tossed her body onto the plush mattress, the door was shoved open again and Cas' head poked through.

"I also forgot to mention, Cassi will be coming by soon to talk to you and let you know about the process for the introductions, don't fret it's nothing serious, she just felt that she'd rather brief you a little so you can avoid being overwhelmed, if it were sprung on you out of nowhere."

"Wasn't I briefed enough last night?" Hermione joked.

"Oh dear no, that was just the beginning, there's only so much more to come!"

Settling back into the covers, she pulled the duvet up to her chin. "Thank you, Cas."

"Anything for you, Iris."

"Anything?"

"_Anything._"

* * *

.

It wasn't long till Cassiopeia knocked on her door. It was perfect timing too. As she was dwelling in a semi-conscious state, her ears registered a knock at the door and she woke, feeling refreshed and not completely groggy like she'd just come out of a deep sleep.

Hermione pulled the door open an inch to peek through before opening it any further, spotting Cassi on the other side with a timid smile, dressed in a sleek black dress with short shoulder sleeves. She looked the picture of a headmistress of a college, dressed elegantly and radiating authority.

"May I come in?" Cassiopeia asked through the small gap between the door and wall.

"Sure." Hermione responded, tugging the door open all the way. Cassi moved over to take a seat on the edge of the bed, patting the mattress beside her. She joined her and they sat quietly for a few moments.

"How are you feeling?" Cassi inquired, breaking the silence.

"I'm feeling great, finally well rested and fed," She replied, "Castor knows how to cook up a beautiful breakfast for someone who hasn't eaten for a while."

"Ah yes, he does know his stuff, looks completely at home behind the kitchen counter and at the stove, surrounding by pots and pans and all sorts of ingredients. He can whip up anything for any hungry stomach," Cassi agreed. "I'm going to assume he let you know that I was going to come by?"

"Yes, he did." Hermione confirmed.

"Wonderful, well I was just spending time to try and gather all the recruits in one place but just like any large lot of kids, they're all over the place! But I did, however' manage a small group of them, about five, in the dining hall so that you could meet a few of them that you haven't before."

"How many are there altogether?"

"Well, you've already met Phoenix, Lyra, Norma and Castor; they mainly stay here at base and assist in running the Academy, Phoenix being a third degree commander, myself a second and Delphinus first degree. Lyra and Norma are assistants to Delphinus and me and then lovely Castor who is the Academy surgeon. This leaves another ten recruits for you to meet."

"It seems a fairly small number to be deemed under an Academy…" Hermione stated.

"I had a feeling you were going to mention the numbers," Cassiopeia laughed to herself. "There used to be much more of us in number under this one Academy, but after a great decline in activity that we would normally engage in, there was no need for so many, so, under Delphinus' order, our one big tribe split into smaller clans and we're now spread all over."

"Sounds fair. When do I meet everyone?"

Cassi paused in thought for a moment. "I think we should set off now before they all get impatient and leave after I took all that time to try and gather them!"

Cassi took her hand and they both rose from the bed together but before either of them took a step towards the door, Cassiopeia took something out of a hidden pocket and placed it into Hermione's palm. Sparkling against the rays of sun shining through the window was a long silver chain, an 'evil eye' pendant gleaming on the end.

"It was sitting in one of my collection cabinets and felt it to be… fitting, especially for you. I found it glowing when you were about to approach us in the briefing room. It seemed only appropriate to hand it to you." Cassi took it from her palm and moved to stand behind her, latching the two ends of the thin chain together.

As the word 'glowing' was mentioned, it began to glimmer dimly as it rest between her cleavage.

"A—Are you sure? I don't think I could—"

"Take it? That's exactly what you're going to do, it is yours now, Iris."

Hermione spun around slowly to face her.

"Don't worry my dear," She placed her hands on either side of Hermione's face. "It's had its turn with me and has now found a new person to place its allegiance within."

Failing to find words, Hermione gave up on trying to find an excuse to give back such a precious item. To comfort her, Cassi stepped forward and embraced her in soothing hug.

"Come now, I'm sure we'll find the rest of them at the door leaving as soon as we arrive."

They walked, arm in arm through three different corridors before they found the door they wanted to be at.

"And as for that dull glow that the pendant is giving off, that isn't a fraction of the full strength glow it'll give off once you've been changed."

Placing a hand on the door knob, it turned Hermione's grip before she even had a chance to grab it, it spun quickly in her palm and was yanked from her grip. Castor was revealed on the other side of the door. "Hey! I was just about to come and find you two, there's only so long that food can distract them for."

Cassi turned to Hermione and gave her a knowing look as she unlinked their arms, "I told you we'd find them impatient."

Castor stepped aside, letting Hermione and Cassi pass, then moved back inside to lift three large tins back out into the corridor. "Iris! Hey…"

Hermione almost forgot to turn around at the call of her new name. Cas motioned her back over to him.

"Okay so I've borrowed some paint off Bootes, he's our head of weaponry, and this was what he could palm off to me," He shook the ten litre cans in his grip, "out of the _entire_ rainbow he's got in that cupboard of his.." Cas muttered more to himself.

"Well what colours did you get?"

He hesitated a little, "I kinda went ahead and assumed what colour suited you best and I asked for red and gold, the gold would definitely go with your eyes…"

She felt a blush crawl up her cheeks, so she averted her eyes to the suddenly interesting cornice along the ceiling. "Thank you, they're a beautiful choice, reminds me of—"

"Now Cas, what are _those _for?" A new voice called out, cutting Hermione off.

"Not for you, that's for sure!" Cas began to walk away, "I'm going to head off and get started on your room before I have to prepare for—"

"Don't get smart with me!"

"Alright, alright; hush now Percy," Cassi settled the rest of recruits as Cas left the room entirely, "Iris would you please..." Hermione cautiously stepped over to Cassiopeia, as if one wrong step would be the end of her.

"For all of you here, whether you were present or not at the time, we have collected a new recruit."

She stood beside Cassi, fiddling with her nails and glancing from Cassi to the marble floor at her feet.

"I'd appreciate if you all rise from your seats and stand in a line before me so that introductions can be over with and you return to your seats or to whatever it was you were doing before I gathered you here."

At the sound of chairs scraping the floor and shuffling of feet, Hermione decided to look up at those before her. There were six of them standing merely two meters away.

"And just where do you three think you're going?"

Before she could scrutinize those in front of her, Hermione followed Cassi's voice to the three culprits at the other end of the room, looking as though they'd been trying to leave before being noticed. The three at the door still refrained from turning around. Each of them had a completely different coloured head of hair to the next; one was white blonde, another jet black and the third a deep, metallic blue.

The one with the jet black hair turned around first. "Apologies mum but we're on an errand for Fin, need to set up the—"

"It does not matter what errand you're on for Delphinus, Perri. I called you all here for just a few minutes, this will be quick and you can get back to your errand once it's over."

Perri let out a sigh and nudged the other two, walking over to join the end of the line. They followed with their heads down, linking onto the end.

"Now my dears, this lovely young woman standing beside me, arrived here at the Academy merely two days ago. She is yet to be changed and once she is, then you will all truly get to bond. Her name is Iris."

There were now nine. Her eyes wondered over to the first in line. Dark brown eyes found hers and she smiled, whilst twirling a Spartan shield in her grip. She was gorgeous, her blue-black hair glistening like silk beneath the chandelier above.

"This lovely lady, first in line, is Aquilina." Cassi introduced.

Aquilina waved with her right hand whilst she tucked her fringe behind her ear. "Call me Aquila, and save yourself the mouth full of tongue ties when we're in a rush. Plus, I like it better."

Beside Aquila, and a full two heads taller, was a pale skinned boy. His light brown eyes looked tired, exhausted for reasons Hermione would never know. "Next in line, Caelum."

Caelum gave a shy wave in response.

The girl standing next to him looked like the epitome of lust. Golden waves cascaded over her shoulders, her lips were painted red, just begging to be kissed and blue eyes that could drown anyone who stared for too long. The tight fitting singlet that revealed enough of her chest and skintight yoga pants that she was wearing accentuated the tempting vibe she gave off. Everything about her screamed seductress. "This darling beside Caelum is Carina."

Carina nodded toward Hermione as her greeting, turning her attention back to Cassi.

"Then there's Chamaeleon. He's our Academy mentor/trainer."

Just a little shorter than Caelum, Native American in appearance, Chamaeleon cheerfully waved at her. He had silver-blue eyes that stood out against his dark skin tone and black hair, his fringe styled toward the ceiling. The ambiance he gave off was like he just wanted to make friends, and like Cas, want to make her feel comfortable.

"Next is Perseus."

Brown eyed with dark brown hair, the shade of bark, tall, well-built and surly looking, Perseus smirked at her. "So you're what's been occupying Castor these past couple days?"

His voice was the one that called out to Cas before he left the room.

"Not now, Percy." Cassiopeia pacified. "Looking as though she's ready to fall asleep, alongside Percy is Lynx."

She truly did look on the verge of a deep slumber. Lynx had her head propped up against Percy's bicep, her chest gently rising and falling. Her dark orange hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, and her arms were folded loosely around her abdomen. But at the sound of her name, her freckled eyelids fluttered open, revealing drowsy brown eyes. "S-sorry… mum…"

Cassi laughed out a sigh, "We're almost done honey, and you can rest soon."

"I'll make it quick then!" Perri stepped forward and bowed a little and gave her a salute, "Hey Iris, my name is Perri, Academy messenger and flight instructor."

His jet-black hair was close shaved on either side, but the rest of his hair on top was styled forward. He too, like Norma and Chamaeleon, had bright blue eyes, but there was something different about his, if only she could get closer…

"Beside me is Orion, he and Chamaeleon train us all," Orion was the one with dark, metallic blue hair and had violet eyes that pierced her soul when they found hers. "Great guy he is. And lastly that there, on the end, is Draco."

The sound of a familiar name rang through her ears and she whipped her gaze to the last person on the end of the line. And it really was him. There was no mistaking. The iconic white blonde hair, mercurial eyes and porcelain toned skin. Their gaze met and she felt like crying. He kept his face impassive, indifferent almost, if it wasn't for the minor clench of his jaw.

He knew her, she knew him.

What was he doing here? Wasn't this place supposed to be full of strangers? Wasn't she supposed to forget everything about where she came from, all the people she knew? And why did he still have his same name?

A warm hand was placed on her shoulder, yet she didn't turn her attention to who it was. She was too busy locked in a sort of stare-off with Draco. Slowly, her sense of hearing had returned, registering Cassi dismissing everyone and thanking them for their attendance and attention.

Draco's gaze flickered away from hers, like a signal, before turning away to follow Perri and Orion. Hermione glanced in the direction he indicated and saw Chamaeleon approaching her. She turned back to Draco who was passing through the door at the other side of the room, taking a small rectangular box from Perri before disappearing.

"I've wanted to train someone new for so long, I really can't wait!" He was bubbly and full of joy as he watched her face. "Uh, is everything alright, Iris?"

Hermione realized that she was still focused on the door which Draco left through. Her face must've looked slightly horrified yet relieved; she really didn't know what to do with her emotions right now. "I—I'm okay, everything is fine, still adjusting I guess."

She was quick to rearrange her facial expression, yet her mood was not up to the task.

He breathed out a sigh. "I can understand, it wouldn't be right if you felt at home straight away, I'd be a little sus honestly."

She smiled a little, he was just like Cas, understanding and comforting, not wanting to provoke her into any negative state.

"Well I'm here to walk you to surgery room and just prep you for what's to come after you've been changed," Chamaeleon gestured toward the door Draco had left through, "Shall we?"

Hermione started walking forward; Chamaeleon fell into step beside her once they passed through the frame.

"Okay, firstly, please feel free to call me Cam. Just like Aquila said, those of us with long names can be a bit of a mouthful when you need to talk or call out to us. Secondly, my role for you, once you've been changed, will be to act like a physiotherapist, you know, get you accustomed with the new enhancements to your body. I'll also be the one, along with Orion, to train you in combat and help you harness your abilities."

They passed through three long, winding hallways before reaching their door of their destination, _SURGERY _plated across in gold letters. On either side of the sign were two little round lights, one illuminated green on the left and on the right an unlit red.

"Just a foreword before I walk you in." Cam placed his hands on her shoulders. "You will feel the pain of the change not long after you've woken up, your enhanced body will burn off the morphine quicker than normal. But I will be there and so will Castor and a few others to keep you calm and talk you through it as you wake."

Her heart was beating so fast, she was ready to take off. Literally. She wanted to run in the other direction and find her room and lock herself in. Frightened was a little bit of an understatement to what she was feeling right at this moment. But she chose to remember Castor's words. She was going to get through this and then go home.

"You'll be fine, trust me." Chamaeleon soothed.

He stepped forward, stretched his arm over to the door knob. Everything felt like it dropped into slow motion. He twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Hermione squinted from the brightness of the room she was about to enter. Her sight blurred, standing there nervous and not wanting to step forward, till a dark figure came forward, taking her and guided her inside.

This was really going to happen.

* * *

.

**Authors Note: **Hey! It's all getting there slowly! It's actually slowly coming together now, through the introductions was where I suffered quite some writer's block but I got over it eventually. Thanks to those of you who have favourited the story so far, it means a lot to me (you've no idea!) I'll also start to put song recommendations for the upcoming chapters.

**Evil Eye: **I'm sure most of you may know about the charm. It's known in different cultures to protect an individual from dirty looks given from another, whether out of spite of jealousy/envy. My dad brought one back for me from his recent trip to Greece and it is gorgeous.

**Chamaeleon: **pronounced exactly like Chameleon, just with the extra letter. The ae kind of like an 'ay' sound. Pronounce it however you like, I really liked the unique spelling of the constellation, so that's why it's spelt that way.

Read and Review!


End file.
